


One night

by atino



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A talk after drinking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atino/pseuds/atino
Summary: 至于死亡，让我们完成它，然后继续相爱。





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> 一次酒后的谈话。
> 
> 字数2300
> 
> 感谢亲爱的西女士的支持还有亲爱的@慕灼的建议

外面在下雨，连绵又惆怅地从早下到晚，屋子里没点着炉火，有一点点湿腻的冷气浸到骨头里。杯子里的威士忌喝了一半，酒液在干枯的皮肉里燃烧出热气，也没有那么冷。

Erik脑子里被这一点点酒精和年老后不断侵蚀他的疲惫卸下了防备和警觉，慵懒地靠在靠垫上在读一份杂志，Charles就靠在沙发的另一边上批作业。两个老头就这样松弛又安逸地坐在一起。虽然他们之间还隔着不小的一段距离，但这令Erik感到过分的亲昵。他突然意识到，这是他们仅有的几次并排坐在一起。之前他们总是坐在桌子的两端，中间夹着棋盘和花瓶。而现在棋盘斜着被放在大桌上，黑的白的棋子倒在一旁，闲置在那儿。桌角上的花瓶里插着一束红色的玫瑰，已经开了几天的花朵开始低垂下头颅，边缘处被太阳灼出干枯的斑点。这幅景象被昏黄的灯光照得显出几分难以言喻的家的感觉来。他感到好笑，却又确确实实的安心。他老了，跃动的心脏在胸腔里迟缓起来，他至少得对自己的这颗心诚实。

“你需要我把窗户关上吗，Charles？雨开始下大了。”

Charles从一沓纸里抬起头来，对他微笑：“不，我的朋友，听听雨声也是一项不错的娱乐。”他把钢笔插回笔帽，又拔出来，“虽然我对我们不能来一场饭后散步而感到遗憾，毕竟你可太不常来拜访我了。”

Erik想说点什么，但他张了张嘴，没能发出一点声音，只好又闭上嘴抿了一下嘴唇。闲暇时他们的谈话大多避开政治和社会问题，默契地把那些琐碎的东西挂上嘴边，一本书，一个令人印象深刻的孩子，或是一座岛屿。

今夜除此之外他们好像什么话也说不出了，关心疾病？那太没有必要。谈谈生活？他们之间如此熟悉，用不着重复一些谈话。天气？还是算了，毕竟外面还下着雨，他不知道他的老朋友的脊椎会不会痛，也不想聊到这些本来早应该谈过的事情。

晚餐的肉类可能吃的有些多，腻味混合着土豆泥的黄油香气涌上来，那点红酒和威士忌帮助不大，Erik还是觉得口腔里发粘。他张开嘴吸进一些空气，抿了抿嘴唇，尝到那上面辛辣的烈酒味道。胃袋里饱胀的感觉和酒精让他变得昏沉，于是他放下那本杂志看向Charles。Charles从纸张里抬起头来，把那几张写好评语的放在一边，顺便给了他一个微笑，就又开始批改另外一个人的作业。他没有把钢笔开开合合的习惯，就只是划过笔身，圆柱形的金属在他指尖中转动。Erik感觉到那上面的温度，但他说不好是金属的还是皮肤的，那不是很烫，但是他感觉区里的一个高温点，他注意到了，又把感知收回来，看向棋盘。他把黑色的王悬起来，又悄无声息地放下，Charles没有注意到他的小动作。  
沉默压得他难受，他们无论是吵架还是闲聊，总是在说话，用语言填满空白，掩饰一些说不出的、做不到的。不能说他们就是胆怯的，因为在一些显而易见的事实下，有些事没必要用言语表达。

今夜大概不同，也许是雨下得太久—他们都不太喜欢下雨的日子，也许只是与平常相比更多的威士忌在作怪。  
所以他想了想，把手交环在一起，摩挲起拇指突出的关节，指间的皮质摩擦出一点细微的声音，打破了这该死的沉默。他趁机开口说道：“还是你，Charles。这多么奇妙，你我见证并参与了彼此的大半生，我们这对敌人与老友，比任何一个孩子与情人都来得长久又深刻。当我们可笑又可悲的未来消磨殆尽，留下来的还是这两个固执的老头。”

他的老头把那叠作业拢好，放在桌角上，撑起身子给他们俩的杯子添了点酒，又靠回柔软的靠垫里。Charles转了一圈手里的酒杯，琥珀色的酒液沿着杯壁划过，醇香的味道满溢出来。

“你得承认这种东西，它曾经也许可以叫做命运，但我更倾向那是我们自己创造的，现在都是过去了。感谢这个，无论困苦失意还是针锋相对，你都没能逃开我，不是么？”  
“这可悲的事实！但我们居然不为与敌人分享生命感到悲哀。难不成现在我们还需要一个誓言？直至死亡将我们分离？”

他笑了起来，也注意到笑意攀上了他老友的眼角。

“噢，Erik，我的老朋友，死亡怎么会将你我分离。死亡虽然不可避免，但你怎么能说我们没有超越死亡呢？你知道隔开我们的将永远不会是死亡，我们如磁石般互斥并且相吸，你我之间的距离绝不会因为死亡而扩大一寸。无数人会见证凋零和永恒，但你我之间仅是彼此，死亡不足为惧亦不足为之叹息。至于誓言，记忆已经将它写就，上帝和法律都不如它可靠又真实。”

Erik看着他的双眼，而Charles的目光连在那几朵快要干枯的玫瑰上，他没在看他。他不介意Charles私下里不常直视自己的眼睛，一方面是他们之间总归有一段高差，另一方面在他们还都年轻的过分的时候Charles提过一次，他说他的眼神太赤裸，直白却难以读懂。

可Erik还是看着Charles。

“那么便抛弃过去吧，Charles。你我的理想与未来总有人继承，就让那天来到时一起走入坟墓。当我们燃尽，你不会介意这点可怜的灰烬相拥而眠。”

他把杯子里的酒都喝下去，在Charles说些什么前转过身移到他身旁，伸出手臂环住他给了他一个拥抱。Erik蹭了蹭Charles的脸颊，干枯的手指抚摸他的脊柱，Charles太瘦了，西装压下去就能感觉到一节一节的骨头。酒精烧得两个人的面颊都发烫。他侧过脸自然地把嘴唇贴在Charles干薄的嘴唇上，然后拉开一点距离，手指压在他耳后的那一小块皮肤上，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖地厮磨。他看进那双随着岁月琢磨愈发深邃的蓝眼睛里，湿润又有几分浑浊，好像这个雨季。他晕乎乎地想他的老头笑太多了，他总是慷慨地给予，毫不吝啬，让那些笑纹印进眼角的皮肤里。他却又自私地把这样一双美丽的眼睛藏进笑意里，他得靠得这样近才能投入这片海洋。他呼出热气，裹挟进Charles 的呼吸里，交混的空气灼热烫人。Charles拉住他的上臂，把脸颊贴在他的脖颈上，又与他分享了一个拥抱。Erik鼻子和口腔里满是苏格兰威士忌醇厚又苦涩的味道。他想他爱Charles，却相隔了多久才这样和他分享一个吻，一个浅薄的、满是酒气的吻。

但他们都不甚在意，既然死亡都不能夺去所有，那他们都不那么需要对方的一点舍予。 

因为在他们血肉相连之前，彼此灵魂早已相依，在漫长的岁月里倾尽所能给予的那点不多不少的爱。

至于死亡，让我们完成它，然后继续相爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 提前祝七夕快乐。
> 
> 欢迎留下评论和kudos


End file.
